


I Wish That I Could Tell You…

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando asks a question and Viggo mentally freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Could Tell You…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Wish That I Could Tell You (how to tell me good-bye)" by Reba McEntire.

"Vig…How do you tell someone good-bye when you stop loving them?"

The question came out of the blue, just spilling past his lips as he walked into my studio. I paused, brush slowly dripping paint onto my feet as I considered his question…and tried to figure out why he was asking.

How do you tell someone good-bye? Well, there were many ways, both good and bad. But the more important question is…why is he asking?

Does he want to tell me good-bye? I never noticed a problem…not recently at least. We've been getting on well…no fights. And he seems happy. How could I have missed something this big? I thought there were supposed to be warning signs before the end.

How do you tell someone good-bye? Well, love, you could always ask them that question. If that wasn't a hint I don't know what could be.

What ever happened to the truth? You know, coming right out and saying, 'You know, this just isn't working out…' I' ve always been a fan of the truth, none of this, beating around the bush, hoping they get the message nonsense.

How do you tell someone good-bye? There are as many approaches as fish in the sea…which do you choose? Which do I tell you to use to break my heart? The words that I would say, sound as empty as the way you seem to feel inside.

How do you tell someone good-bye? God Orlando…why did you have to ask me this? Couldn't you just have written a note? Or a sentence? Or even just left? It would hurt, but not nearly as bad as this does.

How do you tell someone good-bye? I…I don't know how to help you. I wish that I could tell you, how to tell me good-bye. I really do. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt, maybe it wouldn't destroy something inside me. Knowing I came up with the words you used to leave me behind.

"Vig?"

"I don't know, Orlando. I just don't know."

Orlando sighed, pulling the cordless phone from his pocket, where he had stashed it absent-mindedly, taking the other party off hold. "Lij? Yeah, Vig doesn't know either. Best chance is to lay it all out on the table, mate. Honesty and all that."


End file.
